Hyperion
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Hyperion (AU). ---- |weight = 17000 lbs |main_colour = Light Grey |secondary_colour = Dark Green }} ''Hyperion is a name given to a robot transformer made in the United States by ASWS. In response of a sudden decrease in their robot ranks due to Vohantex and Spitfire renegading. ASWS quickly made Hyperion, in which they ensure that he remains loyal to ASWS no matter the circumstance as well as being Drakojet's friend.'' Background History Hyperion was made quickly after Vohantex and Spitfire renegade from ASWS. Utilizing what they have learnt from creating Drakojet and using the self learning A.I Vohantex has, he proved to be a surpsingly loyal given the fact they used a copy of Vohantex's A.I prior to him renegading. However, being so young Hyperion needed a guide as well as trainer. Drakojet took the task of training Hyperion, as well as ensuring he remains loyal towards ASWS. Appearance Robot mode Much like Drakojet, Hyperion has a humanoid like design while resembling a dragon. He has four fingers on each hand and has a goggle like design for his eyes. Hyperion also has a rather long tail that unlike Drakojet's tail is part of his whole body. Hyperion's back consist of two intakes with wings on each. Hyperion also has jet engines for his feet that allows him to fly or jump higher. Jet Mode The jet form of Hyperion follows a conventional design. Though it lacks a cockpit due to the area being where his head is and the wings are on the intakes themselves. Personality Hyperion is normally uncertain of doing anything alone as he worries he may be doing something wrong. Though if given a task by ASWS or Drakojet he will always gets the job done or the very least try to get the job done. Hyperion is very arrogant about his hand to hand skills and power but he is actually rather timid and can sometimes be intimidated easily. Also due to being rather young he sometimes act like a child. Armament Hyperion's main armament is literally on his arms. The '''HX-5 Kinetic Accelerator', as the name suggests, accelerates Hyperion's punches to increase striking power by producing a kinetic blast behind his arm. The ammount of power is enough to crack Spitfire's armor which is stronger than Vohantex's armor. Hyperion can invert the HX-5 Kinetic Accelerator's kinetic blast to unleash said blast into the target itself which usually results in more destructive results.'' Hyperion apparently lacks any weapons in jet mode. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Hyperion generally doesn't like VOTE-X Abrams. Not because of him simply being his enemy, its due to VOTE-X Abram's sometimes using V-Hedsive on him in most circumstances to slow him down drastically including his swinging speed. But at the same time he doesn't hate it either as he usually blasts the V-Hedsive away with his Kinetic Accelerator. Vohantex Hyperion hates Vohantex with a burning passion. Always trying to target him at any opportunity as he outright hates his Adhesive rounds he usually carries as it is capable of completely stopping him where not even his Kinetic Accelerators are enough to blast himself free. Drakojet Being Hyperion's guide, he sees Drakojet as some kind of fatherly figure. Always willing to learn anything Drakojet asks him to. He is also a friend to Drakojet and will always protect him over his life. Spitfire Hyperion's main rival due to her bigger size as well as having her powerful Sonic Pulser, she is also the robot Hyperion fights the most and nearly loses in every encounter Reece Hyperion respects Reece, as Reece prefers hand to hand combat and proves to be a worthy challenger if the two meet each other. Though Hyperion loses to Reece consistently, he is constantly training to beat Reece one day. Wall-Z Hyperion finds Wall-Z annoying due to his speed. Though Hyperion found a small workaround by striking the floor with his Kinetic Accelerator usually knocking Wall-Z over that leaves him open to attack, but Wall-Z's ability to fly increases the annoyance further. Zeve Hyperion is actually scared of Zeve due to her ion plasma cannon's ability to stun him in a single hit. As the feeling of being stunned is very agonizing, Hyperion would quickly panic the moment Zeve starts to fire at him. Trivia *''Hyperion's robot design is based on the Pokemon Flygon.'' *''Hyperion's HX-5 Kinetic Acclerator is inspired from the Power Fist weapon from the Fallout series.'' *''Hyperion transforms to jet mode and back to robot form faster than Drakojet could.'' Category:Robots Category:ASWS Robots Category:Males